


奇妙性癖（c e

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13084812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 老文存档2015.12.05





	奇妙性癖（c e

Curious Eroticism

 

【DC-PG-13】

 

Notice：  
1.BVS战后。  
2.他们有好好谈恋爱。  
3.没上二垒我的错。

 

============================================

 

事情没有想象中一帆风顺。

超人，那个裹在可笑的蓝色紧身衣里的外星人正神色复杂地盯着他，脸颊处的伤口仍在滴血，红披风也破损了大半。

他急促地呼吸着。神级力量的战斗让他身心俱疲，而外星人施加的保护另他难堪。

布鲁斯压下咳嗽的冲动，这只会让肋骨再疼痛几分。蝙蝠车完全毁了，他得叫阿福来——

“这和我想象中不太一样。”超人说。

他又添上一句：“这也是某种哥谭风格吗？”

战斗后的谈话不该长这样。蝙蝠侠抬头怒视着超人。对极了，他脖子也疼。“我和你没什么好谈的，”他嘶吼着，“这句话在英语里只有一个意思，那就是……”

“你确实讨厌我。”超人很不礼貌地打断了他。氪星人终于落在地面上，披风和在战斗中散落的黑发都被风朝一个方向吹动：“我想我知道原因。”

你他妈什么都不知道。他就要爆粗口了，如果这外星人再走近一步的话。过量的肾上腺素即将退去，蝙蝠侠自知他无法在此状态下和超人再对抗一局。通讯器在腰带里无声地响着，阿福已找到了他——再坚持五分钟。

“你什么都不知道。”哥谭人利落地甩出这句话。

 

 

“布鲁斯•韦恩。”

男人因自己名字的音律僵硬住，只一刹那氪星人便在他体内埋得更深。他缓慢吐气以适应那根傲人的玩意儿，阴茎戳着对方肌肉结实的腹部，正执着地吐着前液。

那一定一团糟，收拾起来一定一团糟。

克拉克张嘴咬住他的耳垂，布鲁斯为此不满地哼出声。谁能他妈想到克拉克•肯特就是超人，还有着怪异的喜欢叫别人名字的性癖。

“这不是性癖，”克拉克缓慢操干起来，他抬起胯部再狠狠撞进来，双球拍在他屁股上发出淫靡的声响，“……但谁能想到呢？布鲁斯•韦恩就是蝙蝠侠？”

“告诉我我没说出来。”中年人想挡住他的脸，但克拉克眼疾手快地阻止了他。龟头再次碾过那点的瞬间布鲁斯呻吟出声，氪星舌头顺势钻了进来，一寸寸刮过齿根。蓝眼睛。操。他现在疯狂的就像回到了30岁。克拉克将他双手举过头顶，仍一刻不停地与他舌头作战。津液从交叠的纯缝间溢出再向下淌去，布鲁斯决定要停止这毫无意义的争斗。

他正准备叼住那条软肉时，克拉克直接从他嘴里退了出去。

“很不幸，你确实说了。”克拉克亲吻他的唇角。哥谭人正像条濒死的鱼般半张着嘴，几秒后才拿出句“操”来作为回应。

超人空闲的那只手覆上他的阴茎：“我正在努力。”

 

感谢体能训练让他不至于僵硬得像块石板。被打开的双腿以足以夹碎人类胫骨的力道环上克拉克的腰，而后者连目光都没移动半寸：

它正胶着在布鲁斯因快感颤动着的双唇上。

这姿势令他紧张。滚烫的性器反复碾过那点，而后残忍地抽离，仅留给他未能达到顶峰的挫败感。穴口早在猛烈攻势下变得柔软，甚至在一次次抽离时紧绞住它。“来吧。”克拉克把声音放得很低。圆钝的指甲刮过顶端又逼出些许浊液，他顺着柱身勾勒出轮廓，血管在掌心下跳动，带着疯狂的节奏。

“——别，这不——”布鲁斯语句变得破碎不堪，或是他组织好的语言又被克拉克的一次顶送摧毁，“……你不能——停下！”

“我不会停下，”氪星人迅速回答，“来吧。”

 

超人走近他，几乎是带着嫌恶、悲悯的眼神走近他。

这人间之神只需半秒就能让蝙蝠侠变成具焦尸或者一滩碎肉。但他只是一步步靠近，伸手拽掉他的面具。

人类在那一瞬间差点忘却自己仍被锁着。如果扭断臂膀能逃开耻辱的话，他会这么做。一时间整片区域只剩下他沉重的呼吸声，心脏擂动几乎让胸口发疼。

超人注视着他。

 

布鲁斯在陷入梦境的短暂瞬间达到高潮。精液溅上氪星人的手，但他毫不在意。克拉克依旧抚弄着向外吐着白浊的阴茎，些许液体从他腹部落下，重新滴回布鲁斯身上。

“你。”哥谭人只发出了一个音，其余字眼都被接下来的动作吓回了肚子里。

 

现在说这个没有任何帮助。穴口收缩的那一下让克拉克差点就缴械投降。他加快了动作，淫液还未完全带出就又被灌进去。肠壁紧紧吸住肉刃，布鲁斯因极乐颤抖着，喉咙里发出不似人类的低吼。

氪星人。该死。

他猛地向后仰去，克拉克顺势凑上来，嘴唇沿着他绷紧的颈部线条移动。“你真是……太好了，”这头凶兽喃喃道，“布鲁斯。”

噢不他一点也不好。他可是那个最早起杀意的家伙。人类压抑着喘息，因环着他的温热手掌的离去差点嘶出声。失去支撑的疲软终于倒在倒在自己造出的狼藉之中，依然突突跳着。热源移向紧张的大腿肌肉，用他的体液划出一条线。“布鲁斯。”克拉克音调染上危险的味道。

该死的他是对的。

“……操你，克拉克！”臀部被抬高的前刻布鲁斯终于叫喊出声，所有的呻吟和怒骂一同泄了出来。氪星人几乎将他折成两半，也让他被刺得更深。整个身体都不再属于他了。蓝眼睛。堪萨斯的晴空。克拉克的阴茎。中年人被两人的体重压迫往床铺里又陷进几寸，氧气永远不够。他在喘息。灵巧的手趁此机会从后方贴近洞口，被黏腻沾染后将对方按向自己。“你可以。”克拉克不再看他。外星人已憋回了无数感叹，他喉结上下滚动，如雕塑般完美的手臂肌肉紧绷。这次他抽离的很彻底，无论布鲁斯如何抗拒着挽留着他还是退了出去。“天，”外星人在他穴口外打转，“你……”

“闭嘴，”哥谭人彻底放弃了，他认命般闭上眼睛，汗水顺着面颊下淌，“别再说一个字。”于是那根氪星阴茎重新操进来，连带着刚才的份。他进得那样深，布鲁斯开始怀疑这姿势是否会让他和床褥合在一起。睾丸紧贴着臀肉，囊袋在逐步加重的撞击下泛起红色，他无声呼喊，竭力抢过周围每一个氧分子。水声成功占据房间的各个角落，理应消退的羞耻感也再次出现——

一模一样的处境。

氪星人的高潮来得同样激烈。算得上滚烫的液体在他体内硬生生灼出一条路。彼时克拉克依旧动作着，翻带出的精液被搅成白沫。呼吸，该死，布鲁斯·韦恩。

他30岁时绝对没这么疯狂。

一直钳制着他的手终于松开了，而后是另一只。克拉克未将自己还硬着的家伙抽出（又一个非人证据。他想。），外星人执着地埋在原处，低头去嗅他身上混合着汗水和精液的味道。布鲁斯想伸手去抓住什么东西。

“操。”他在付诸行动前再次说道。酥麻感自酸痛的手腕起四处攀援，最终又止于被黑发纠缠的他的指节。克拉克仍未看他。

“我说过你可以。”

超人说。

 

END.


End file.
